1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulator, particularly to a simulator including a rockable riding portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a simulator including a rockable riding portion on which a player or the like is to ride, there are known various game machines such as motorcycle games and so on.
One of such known simulators for playing the motorcycle games comprises a base placed on the floor, a riding portion that is modeled on a motorcycle and rockable transversely on the base portion, and a handlebar formed on the riding portion.
In such a simulator, a player rides on the riding portion with his or her feet placed on the base. The player operates a twist grip throttle and brake lever provided on the opposite ends of the handlebar. Thus, the player can control the speed of the moving motorcycle represented on a display. When the player tilts the entire riding portion leftward or rightward, he or she can control the direction of the moving motorcycle represented on the display.
However, this conventional simulator cannot provide a realistic driving feel since the player must operate the riding portion with his or her feet placed on the base.
When the player tilts the riding portion leftward or rightward, the player's head will also be tilted about the axis of the riding portion. Therefore, the player's head will largely be out of the center of the display so that it will be difficult for the player to see the display. In addition, a motion such as a simple leftward and rightward tilting of the riding portion is artificial in comparison with the real motorcycle. This also loses a feeling of driving a real motorcycle.
Furthermore, the player on the riding portion is required to exert a relatively large force when the entire riding portion is to be tilted leftward or rightward about the axis thereof.